


Just an Ordinary Check-Up

by deecherrywolf



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The egoist pair are contemplating having unprotected sex - Hiroki decides to go get tested first. Unfortunately for him, someone questions his fidelity over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Ordinary Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from 2009. I hope someone/anyone enjoys! Also note - my headcanon will always be that Hiroki was a little promiscuous when he was younger.

It was embarrassing. It was humiliating. But more importantly... it was also very painful to go behind Nowaki's back.

It wasn't like he did anything with anyone, oh no. He hadn't done such things in a while. In fact, the only time he had slipped up was when Nowaki was in America. Granted, he'd never tell his lover _that_! The last thing he needed was Nowaki finding out how many men he had actually slept with while he was away.

But the important thing was... despite the use of condoms, Kamijou Hiroki was past due for a std test. He was sure he was clean, but he didn't want to risk anything, especially with Nowaki suggesting that they stop using condoms with each other. Hiroki wasn't sure if that was a good idea. As much as he hated to admit it, he had been around the block a few times.

He wanted to make sure he was safe for Nowaki's sake before allowing such dangerous activities. But the embarrassment of walking into a clinic was excruciating. But for Nowaki... he'd do it.

He walked up to the front desk, looking down at the dark haired woman. She looked up at him, a frown on her face. She spoke with a raspy voice. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Kamijou Hiroki.”

She grabbed a couple of folders and rummaged through them, pulling one out. “Fill this out and then Ikuro-sensei will call you back in a moment.”

Hiroki nodded, taking the folder away from the woman. The formalities of filling out these papers... oh well, they needed to know if he had any pre-existing medical conditions and what not. Those things are important after all. He finished filling the information out and placed the pen back onto the small table. He glanced over to see a few women waiting as well. Some looking nauseous and some just nervous. Hiroki felt his brow twitch. Why were there mostly women here? It gave him the urge to get up, but then his name got called.

He stood up stiffly, his movements stiff as well. The young nurse who had called his name frowned in concern. “Are you okay, sir?”

“Uh, yeah! Just fine.”

She forced a smile on her face. “Okay, well, just have a seat in here and the doctor will be with you in just a moment.”

Hiroki nodded and sighed as soon as she left. He took a seat on the examination table. His nerves were flaring right now. He hoped everything turned out for the best. The last thing he wanted was having some disease and then Nowaki having it as well by default and then... worst of all... having to explain to Nowaki why he had to have some test to be run on him as well. He glanced at the gown laid out at the top of the examination table. Should he change into the gown? Just as he thought about reaching out for it, he heard the door knob being turned.

“Pardon the intrusion! Hello, Kamijou-san! I'm Ikuro-sensei, and I have an intern with me today. He was a little interested in this subject, so I thought I'd allow him to take control today. Kusama-sensei, please come on in.”

The gates of hell had opened up and swallowed Hiroki's soul. He sat there in horror as he watched Nowaki walk in, who instantly caught eyes with him and even the now soulless Hiroki could tell Nowaki looked extremely confused and slightly pained by the sight of Hiroki sitting on the examination table. Ikuro brought Nowaki back to earth with a pat on the shoulder, giving him a large smile. “This will be your 3rd male check up, so you can probably handle this without me, right?”

“... yes, of course.”

As soon as Ikuro left, shutting the door behind him, Hiroki felt himself snap back to reality... here he was to get an STD exam... and Nowaki would be his doctor. The embarrassment faded slightly, but the shame engulfed him. He took a large breath before speaking to Nowaki.

“I thought your studies were in pediatrics.”

Nowaki's monotone voice worried Hiroki a little. “They are. But the hospital staff suggested that this was a good learning experience, so I decided it wouldn't do any harm.”

Hiroki felt the nervousness kick back in. He tossed his head to the side and stuck his nose in the air. “Hmm... and that doctor said this is your 3rd male exam. So you've touched three other guys besides me?”

Nowaki didn't even blink. “I believe, that should be my questioning, Kamijou-san... how many people have you been with?”

A flush of shame rose on his cheeks. “Don't call me that, Nowaki!”

Nowaki's eyes softened lightly and he sighed. “I'm sorry Hiro-san. I'm doing my job. Now... I'll need your sexual history.”

Hiroki's face paled. This was mortifying. How was he to explain this? For years after discovering his sexuality he had gone to plenty of bars and hooked up with plenty of guys. How could he tell Nowaki all of these things? He could see the curiosity in Nowaki's eyes... but also something hard and cold... this would be the first time Nowaki would ever really hear the hard truth about his lover's past sex life...

Hiroki took another deep breath. He wasn't sure if he could really do this without passing out. He licked at his lips nervously... thinking of the men before Nowaki... other than the one main one that came to mind... he couldn't count them on his fingers, that was for sure... but he could definitely count the ones after Nowaki on his fingers. He looked back at Nowaki, who was gazing at him in disbelief.

“Hiro-san... do you even _know_ how many partners you've had?”

“O-Of course I do!! Just let me think for a moment, some of them happened many years ago!”

There was his first in high school... pretty memorable. Since it had been awkward, messy, and hurt like hell. He had actually laid off of sex for a while after his first time... but then he slowly began learning the tools and the trades and his numbers began to jump. He felt his brow tick as the thoughts came pouring in... he licked his lips and finally came to a conclusion.... but did he really want to tell Nowaki how many people he had actually slept with? He gazed back at Nowaki again, who was beginning to look extremely hurt. He sighed... though he didn't want to hurt Nowaki's feelings.... this was for his exam. He huffed out a sigh.

“Around 57... or so.”

Nowaki bristled slightly, but took note of what Hiroki said. Hiorki licked his lips, shifting slightly under the sharp gaze of his lover.

“Did you use protection?”

Hiroki snapped his gaze back to his lover. “Of course. I wouldn't ever go without it!”

“Hmm... what kind of sexual acts have you performed on your partners, Kamijou-san?”

Hiroki growled, clutching the side of the examination table angrily. “Nowaki! That's-!”

“Valuable information for your STD testing, Kamijou-san.”

Hiroki gritted his teeth, feeling a small growl escape his lips. He hated being treated this coldly by Nowaki... and yet, he couldn't help but feel that hot, coiling sensation pooling into his lower belly. He licked his lips nervously as he watched Nowaki jot something else down. “I'm waiting, Kamijou-san.”

The older man crossed his arms. “Anal.”

“Giving or receiving?”

His pride stung for a moment as he thought. “Receiving.”

Nowaki frowned lightly as he jotted something else down. Hiroki could tell that Nowaki was probably wondering why Hiroki had never topped anyone, but if the man were to ask, he wouldn't tell him. Nowaki's pen stopped moving. “Anything else?”

“Oral.”

“Giving or receiving.”

Hiroki's eyes flitted across the room. “Both.”

Nowaki's pen stopped moving for a moment before continuing. Hiroki hung his head in shame. What else was there? He had frotted a lot. He'd also jerked off his partner. He's also been rimmed before.... he glanced at Nowaki, but Nowaki should already know that.

Nowaki placed his clipboard down for a moment, glancing coldly at Hiroki. “I'll need you to take off your pants, Kamijou-san.”

The arousing feeling came back. This was so wrong yet so right. Hiroki pushed himself off the examination table and unbuckled his pants, fiddling with the button and zipper, letting his pants fall to his feet. He stepped out of them. Nowaki walked over, gently pushing Hiroki back onto the examination table. Hiroki sputtered, ready to growl at Nowaki when Nowaki's fingers began pressing firmly on the tender spot between his hip bone and his groin. He felt a tremor run up his spine. Surely Nowaki could see the erection he sported. The pressure of the fingers softened and Nowaki gently began to prod around the area, hearing Hiroki moan gently at the feeling. Nowaki pulled his hand back quickly.

“Lymph nodes feel fine.”

“Nowaki...”

Nowaki's eyes softened at the painfully aroused sounding voice. He whispered to Hiroki. “I'm going to have to examine your genitals, Kamijou-san... to see if there are any visible lesions or scar tissue from any STDs...”

That was a slight turn off, but the fact that Nowaki wanted his underwear off was a turn on. He slid off his boxers, kicking them off to the side with his pants and leaned back on the examination table. Nowaki's eyes darkened at the sight. Hiroki spread his legs gently, gazing at his lover with one of his best, come hither looks. Nowaki took pause. “Hold on for just a moment, Kamijou-san.”

Nowaki walked over and pressed in the lock to the door, then turned to his patient. He smiled gently. “Now, hold still for a moment.”

Hiroki watched as Nowaki put on some latex gloves and took hold of his cock. He hummed in appreciation as Nowaki slowly lowered his hand down his shaft. His other hand cupped his balls. Hiroki's breath hitched as Nowaki's face was so close to his private area that he could feel his hot breath ghosting over it all. His toes curls as he felt Nowaki pant on his cock. He glared down at the dark head. What was he doing down there?

Nowaki looked up at his lover. “I see no lesions or scar tissue, Kamijou-san... in fact, your genitalia looks _very_ healthy.”

Hiroki's brows dipped inward, he opened his mouth to tell Nowaki had stupid that sounded, but instead he was treated to the image of Nowaki's tongue swiping from the base of his cock to the tip. He let out a low moan as the tongue swirled around the tip, gathering up some pre-cum. Nowaki back away for a moment. “Have you been having any genital pain, Kamijou-san?”

Hazily, Hiroki glared at him. “Don't call me that, damn it!! And no!”

Nowaki sighed, grabbing a tube of lubrication, he turned back to Hiroki. Those brown eyes watched as his taller lover squeezed some out onto his latex gloved fingers, rubbing them together. “Does it hurt when you urinate, Hiro-san?”

At least the name was back to normal. “No.”

Nowaki walked over to his lover, leaning into him, Hiroki gasped as Nowaki took hold of his left leg, propping it up over his shoulder and pressing his latex and lubricated fingers over his opening, rubbing it gently. Hiroki shuddered at the feeling. Nowaki leaned in closer, a finger sliding it. “Does it hurt when you participate in sexual activity, Hiro-san?”

“Oh god, no!”

Nowaki pressed another finger in, flexing them lightly. Hiroki's arms wrapped around the broad shoulders before him, gently pumping his hips in time to those finger thrusts. His brow furrowed at the feeling of those latex fingers within him. He panted, cracking an eye open to look at his lover's face. His heart skipped a beat as he saw how aroused Nowaki looked. Hiroki grunted. “Nowaki!! Take off those gloves!!”

Nowaki paused his movements. The war within him raged for a moment. He was here doing his _job_... he wasn't suppose to be doing this. But the sight of Hiroki, ass wet with lubrication, legs spread and one over his shoulder, erection at full length and leaking... and those eyes. Full of desire. Nowaki pulled his fingers out, pulling the latex glove off. It came with a loud 'snap'. He tossed it into the trash and then poured more lubrication on his now dry fingers. Hiroki hummed in approval as he felt those fingers prodding him once more, one dipping in with ease. Hiroki panted as Nowaki roughly curled his fingers up, reaching for something. Hiroki jerked as soon as the second finger was added and Nowaki hit _right there_ He moaned and Nowaki exploited the area, running his fingertips over that tender spot inside of him, adding another finger, stretching Hiroki some more. Hiroki shuddered. He wanted more... he wanted Nowaki inside of him. But when Nowaki leaned in close, face hovering over his exposed ear, Hiroki could have came on his own when Nowaki spoke.

“Do you have an itching sensation right now, Hiro-san? Perhaps an _itch_ you can't reach.”

“N-Nowaki!!”

Nowaki removed his fingers, gazing down at his hot and bothered lover, who looked up at him with glazed eyes. “Hiro-san. I am not sure where the condoms are stored in here.”

“Who cares! You've been wanting to do it without one, right?”

Nowaki frowned. “Not like this Hiro-san... besides... I think you had good reason coming here, I'd rather not risk it.”

Hiroki felt his heart skip painfully at those words. He knew this would have been a double-edged sword for him eventually. Nowaki had lost some trust in him and that was more painful than any STD could be on him. He gulped, looking away from his lover's accusing gaze. “Maybe one of the bottom drawers?”

And amazingly, Hiroki was right. Nowaki didn't want to know how the older man knew and he didn't. This room was used for STD examinations and they gave away free condoms often to promote safe sex... Hiroki probably knew where they were because had come here in the past... and though it was a little bit of a relief, Nowaki couldn't help but feel even more hurt by the idea of anyone else touching his Hiro-san.

He glanced down at Hiroki, who began working on his pants, unbuckling the black belt and undoing the pants. They fell slightly down to his thighs as Nowaki pushed Hiroki away gently. He ripped the foil open and took out the condom, rolling it down his shaft slowly. Once secured he leaned into Hiroki, who was now leaning back against the examination table once more. Nowaki took hold of both of his legs, propping them both up on his shoulders. He grasped his cock firmly, pressing it against Hiroki's opening. They gazed at each other for a moment before Nowaki pressed himself inside.

Hiroki cried out in pleasure, clasping a hand over his mouth to muffle the cries... they were in public after all. Nowaki thrust deeply into his lover, his pants falling further down his legs, hitting the floor with a small clinking noise when his belt tapped against the ground. His lab coat brushed against his now naked thighs as he pounded into Hiroki.

Hiroki's arms found Nowaki's back, pulling the other man into his embrace as his legs slide down to Nowaki's middle and wrap around it tightly. Nowaki panted, making eye contact with his lover. “Hiro-san!”

“N-Nowaki!”

Their lips met, tongues beginning to seek the each other out. Nowaki furrowed his brow. He couldn't help but wonder why Hiroki was here now. He was positive his lover was clean... after all, he had recently been tested just for this class and he, himself, was clean. If that gave any reassurance at all... but it still bothered him as he reached between then to take Hiroki's slick arousal in his hand. Had Hiroki cheated on him recently? What had driven the man here now? The painful thought of being cheated on by someone he loved with all of his heart resonated throughout his mind.

“Hiro-san... _why_...”

“Uh? Nowaki?”

“Why... here!”

Hiroki gasped at the sharp thrust, hands clutching at the white coat as Nowaki pressed in deeper. He opened his mouth to answer but instead found Nowaki attacking his mouth once more. He moaned into that hot, demanding mouth and lost himself in Nowaki again. The man's hand sped up, coming close to climax himself. Hiroki felt his toes curl and he wrenched his mouth away from Nowaki's to cry out as he came into Nowaki's hand and all over his white shirt. Nowaki growled, thrusting one last time inside of Hiroki, releasing himself into the condom with Hiroki. Hiroki groaned and clutched onto Nowaki as they rode out the waves of climax until Nowaki finally pulled out. He pulled off the full condom, tying it off and throwing it into the waste bin. He pulled his garments up and buckled his pants. He looked down at his lover. Hiroki was drenched in sweat, cheeks blazing with exertion and shame, mouth agape as he panted, and shirt stained with his own essence. Nowaki smiled gently... almost forcibly.

“Hiro-san, you won't be able to leave with that all over your shirt.”

Hiroki flushed, sitting up slowly. “Idiot. You could have taken off my shirt.”

Nowaki chuckled lightly. “Hiro-san looked cute with his shirt on without his pants.”

“Pervert. Do you have an extra shirt in here?”

Nowaki's smile slipped a little, pulling off his lab coat and shirt, revealing a white undershirt. “Why did you come today, Hiro-san?”

Hiroki took the undershirt as it was handed to him, unbuttoning his soiled shirt. “Huh? Well... I...”

Nowaki shifted. “Have you... been seeing someone?”

“No!! No... I haven't seen anyone for a long time Nowaki... I love you! You know that.”

Nowaki remained silent, but the affirmative smile was reassuring. Hiroki sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It's not like I have the best history... I mean, you now know how many people I've actually slept with.”

He watched Nowaki wince at that, but continued. “I came today because I was worried... you wanting to go without a condom... I just wanted to be sure you wouldn't get something because of my unsavory life style.”

Nowaki's eyes widened in happiness, a smile finally breaking his face. “Hiro-san!”

Hiroki's blush became more of an embarrassment issue. “A-Anyways! Is my examination done?”

A moment of silence passed through them, then Nowaki stood up, grabbing his charts, writing something on a piece of paper. He handed it to Hiroki. “Take this to the receptionist and you'll have to have blood and urine tests.”

“...Ah, thank you.”

“And Hiro-san... when you get the results, we're going to do it all night.”

Hiroki flushed, glaring at him. “And if they are bad results?”

“They won't be. I'm positive.”

Hiroki flushed, leaving the examination room with a new shirt. Some nurses stared at him, whispering lightly. He walked to the receptionist and prayed that Nowaki was right. Not that he wanted to do it all night of course, but so he'd be healthy... and nothing could stand in their way.

(THE END)


End file.
